


A Blessing

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an innocent and pure is a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessing

Antonin and Rabastan sat opposite Hermione in shock. They did not know how to respond from their fiancées revelation.

  
“You are innocent, my love?” Antonin asked, recovering slightly.

  
“Yes, I am,” Hermione said blushing.

  
“There is nothing to be ashamed of Hermione,” Rabastan said gently.

  
“There isn’t?” she asked, suddenly shy.

  
“Not at all, love. A witch being innocent and pure until her wedding night is seen as a blessing. It is said that the bond formed with a witch who has not been touched is stronger than the bond formed with one who has. Whoever has told you otherwise obviously hasn’t been taught about these things properly,” Antonin explained.

  
Hermione nodded.

  
“We would have courted you differently had we known before, but it’s too late for that now. Would you object to having a traditional wizarding ceremony rather than a modern one?” Rabastan asked.

  
“Not at all,” Hermione answered smiling.


End file.
